The Terra Reports
by Black Scepter
Summary: What he told me I shall never forget, it was a story that needed to be told about how one man sacrificed everything for his friends and was not awarded glory, but pain.  These are the Terra Reports. Slight TerraxAqua. Series of Oneshots.
1. Report 1

Michael of Black Scepter here,

The idea of this story came from myself and my girlfriend, who wrote a story of Aqua in the style of a report. It got me thinking of what happened if someone stumbled across the Lingering Will, what if someone learned of Terra's story and what happened to him? I imagined it written in a series of narrative reports, similar to that of Dissidia's Cosmos/Chaos reports and the reports from KH Series.

There will be some hints of TerraxAqua, for reasons that you will understand as you read. This is also Pre-Birth by Sleep, meaning before the game. The chapters themselves are short and sweet, I have a few already written up but I will only post a few at a time. Since they are so short, more like a series of connected one-shots, and I have a bad tendency of having trouble updating my longer stories, I decided to update like Manga artists and such. It's not my usual lengthy deep plot stuff, but I hope it can be enjoyable nonetheless.

* * *

The Terra Reports

* * *

Report 1

I was amidst the realm of darkness for a long time, wandering aimlessly and subjected to the horrors the darkness had in store. From one of the many portals I have stumbled through I met a knight, lying in the ground...waiting for something. It nearly mistaken me for an enemy! I trembled as it raised it's sword to me, but once it saw I was no threat it put away it's blade. When I asked it's name it didn't respond, when I asked why it was standing here it responded with one word.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

It didn't respond at first, it's helmet gazing into the ever sinking sun. When it did respond I felt a tinge of longing in it's voice.

"Friend."

I couldn't help but be intrigued by the knight, the mysteries that surrounded it filled me with curiosity. There was something sorrowful about this knight, a lone warrior in a sea of fallen blades. I had to learn more of this warrior, so I stayed by his side. I was determined to hear his story no matter what, even if the supply of food and water ran out. This knight was interesting to me, he was different than everything I've ever seen. He remained silent for two days at least, on the afternoon of the third day I heard it speak.

"Waiting?"

I was confused at first, I thought it was still answering an old question. When it repeated it again I realized he was talking to me. How excited I was! The knight finally spoke to me after two days of perfect silence, perhaps he deemed me as trustworthy? Or maybe he was lonely and would talk to just about anyone. I answered eagerly, for I was afraid if I waited too long I would miss this chance.

"For your story."

The knight remained silent again, I wasn't sure if it was ignoring me or in a deep thought. Several more hours passed before it spoke again, as I was turning in for the night I could hear it's voice.

"My story is Terra's story."

My curiosity increased ten fold, who was Terra? What relation was he to this knight? I had to know, I couldn't wait any longer. I sat up and practically begged the knight to tell me the story of this Terra. For a half second I was afraid he'd go silent again, but instead he spoke.

"The story of Terra is one dipped in friendship, love, and a dark twist of fate, his spiraling tale changed many things...and is not for the faint of heart." The knight's helmet lifted up slightly. "Is this a story you wish to know?"

I nodded a bit too eagerly, perhaps I should have showed more restraint, make it seem like I grasped the intensity of this revelation. The knight seemed to care little of how I answered, his helmet lowered down and he began to speak. What he told me I shall never forget, it was a story that needed to be told about how one man sacrificed everything for his friends...and was not awarded glory, but pain, pain that would be lost in time and untold. These are the Terra Reports.

* * *

I told you they were short, this is only meant to get the ball rolling. The new one will be up as soon as I deem it ready to be up, in the meantime you have this to start you off. Hope it's at least intriguing.


	2. Report 2

A week or so later, a new update as I promised. Check back in a week for new ones.

* * *

Terra Report 2

Terra's story began a long time ago, on a planet I affectionately know as Radiant Garden. Apparently Terra was born there, but he was shortly orphaned when his mother passed away in childbirth. Terra's father was not there, he never figured out what exactly happened to him, just that he 'went away'. When no one agreed to take the child, he was sent to the orphanage to live with several other children who lived there. As he grew older he grew fast bonds with the children of the orphanage, when all you had was each other then you would either band together...or fade away alone.

When Terra was seven he was a troublemaker, always getting into things he shouldn't have. It was because of these actions it inspired other orphans to follow his example, the owners did not like that and they tried to tell Terra an important lesson.

"Just because you're the leader it doesn't mean you can lead them wherever, you need to think of the others as well as yourself."

Terra did not listen though, for as a young boy he felt invincible. Perhaps it was his growing powers that made him feel like this, or maybe he was just simply brash as all young boys start off. However like all brash young boys, they learned their life lessons the hard way and normally at a cost. The day this revelation started off was simple, Terra and the orphans were taken to the outskirts of Radiant Garden to get away from the city for awhile. In those times it was safer to do so, safer than nowadays anyway. While the orphanage owners were attending to the needs of the other children Terra decided he wanted to see the edge of the canyon, and the other orphans who admired Terra so wanted to join him. So they sneaked away from the watchers and made their way to the canyon edge that overlooked a giant brown crater.

"Wow, look at the size of that!" Terra exclaimed, looking at the giant crater.

"It's very big," a young girl in blond pigtails remarked, "And a little scary..."

"Penelo is a scaredy cat," a boy with short silvery hair smirked.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" Penelo cried out.

"There's no need to be scared," Terra remarked, the younger orphans hung on to his every word. "It's not that scary, see!"

Terra boldly walked to the edge of the canyon and stretched his arms out, the others cried out as he did. Terra did not tip over though, even with the fierce winds threatening to carry him off the ledge and to his demise. He stayed there for as long as possible before stepping back, the other orphans in pure awe of his brave actions.

"Wow Terra!"

"You're so cool Terra!"

The young girl, Penelo, blushed in embarrassment, or was it of awe? Perhaps she had a crush on Terra too, like a few of the other young orphan girls too. Childhood was a simple time, for boys moreso than girls, Terra led his childhood with a straightforward view on everything never thinking of the many layers simple actions could do, today though was a day Terra would know as a change in his view of life. After staring at the edge for so long everyone wanted to go back for lunch, Terra feeling hungry as well agreed. However, Penelo hung back, which caught Terra's attention. The young boy turned to watch her stare at the large crater.

"Penelo? Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"...I'm not scared..." she muttered.

Terra watched with wide eyes as Penelo walked up to the edge of the canyon, stretched her arms out as he did, and stood there. Her whole form trembling from fear and excitement as she stood on the edge, Terra was now in awe from little Penelo suddenly being brave, but what happened next though changed those feelings fast. Terra felt the wind pick up, stronger than he had felt before and crash through the narrow walkway. He heard Penelo scream, her body wavering around violently with the wind. Terra heard the other orphans run back to them, the silver hair boy who teased Penelo earlier was yelling her name in fear, and they felt another gust of wind preparing to blow at them.

Terra wasn't sure what motivated him that moment, fear or bravery, but he ran to Penelo as the stronger gust of wind blew. She tipped over the edge and fell forward, Terra stretched his hand out and grabbed her, however the gust had knocked him forward too. They were both falling over the edge, Terra however grabbed a jutted rock with his other hand, saving them from falling to their death. He heard the orphans cry out, Penelo sobbing in his arms, and felt his arm shoot in pain from the sudden drop. He heard the other orphans run off for help though, so soon they would be saved. Terra continued to hold on for dear life, making sure Penelo was secure in his arms. He could hear her sobbing though and felt guilty, it was his fault she was in this situation...because of what he did.

"You're going to be alright!" Terra assured her, pulling her up closer.

"I-I-I-I'm gonna fall!" Penelo spluttered, more wet sobs came from her speech and eyes. This however only fueled Terra's resolve, he kept her close and told her in a firm whisper.

"You're going to be alright, I won't let you go. Ever."

Penelo stopped crying and looked up at him, whatever she saw in his eyes gave her enough assurance to believe him. She wrapped her arms around him and held on, Terra could feel his arm weakening but he wouldn't let go, he wouldn't ever let go. He made a promise to Penelo and he was going to keep it. Soon he could hear the watchers make their way to them, the ledge wasn't that far down for them to grab Terra and pull him and Penelo up. When they got to the ledge the silver haired boy burst from the crowd of orphans and hugged Penelo, crying out apologies to her as the owners took sighs of relief. Terra wanted to be there with them, but he felt the stern arm of one of the owners pull him away from the group. Terra knew what would happen next, he knew the owners knew that it was probably him who inspired Penelo to nearly take a dip off the ledge. Boy oh boy, did he get a yelling. He was given every form of scolding, took away his later bedtimes, desert for two weeks, etc.

Terra was devastated of course, he nearly died saving Penelo and he wasn't given a hero's award but punishment. However he was soon told why and it was in that moment Terra began to understand everything he was told. Terra was to blame for everything, when he should have been watching the kids he was leading them into danger. He wasn't protecting them like he should, he was putting them in harms way. He was the older one and they looked up to them, they had to be protected from the evil in the world. Terra thought of this as he was confined to his tent, thinking of everything he did and how he nearly hurt Penelo. The disappointment of losing things were weighed down by the importance of his lesson and the recklessness of his actions. As he was thinking he heard the tent flap open up, Penelo and came in and wrapped her arms around Terra in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away quickly and leaving the tent.

Terra never forgot what happened that day, and learned what it meant to be a big brother...and protect those who cannot protect himself. A lesson that stayed with him even today.

* * *

Not much for an update yes, but these are meant to be short like the reports in the KH games. Again, check back in a week for another update.


End file.
